Dragon Age: Dawn of the Wolf
by Drevolt
Summary: When Drevok is haunted by reoccuring nightmares, he goes to the one man he respects and hates above all others: the dovakiin. Never did he expect that the Dovakiin would send him into a place called Thedas in order to protect Tamriel. OC x Morrigan, Alistair x fCousland, fAmell x Leliana. Rated M for adult language, violence and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

This is one of the first fic's ever wrote. I think I started this one last october and only now have I gone back to look at it. First your standard Fanfic disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim, or Dragon Age. We all should thank Bethseda and Bioware for those things.

Without further delay

Darth Xayri (finally) Proudly Presents:

Dragon Age: Dawn of the Wolf.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Drevok shuddered. He had that same dream again. In his dream a huge dragon was leading an army of monsters, killing everything in sight. The thing that was the most shocking to Drevok was that he had dreamed anything. As He was a werewolf, and since the day of his turning he had not dreamt of anything other than the glories of the hunt.

It had been nine years since Aludin was defeated by the Dragonborn. Nine years since Drevok became the Harbinger of the Companions, and three years since the Dragonborn ousted him from the position. Since that day Drevok had pledged to live in isolation, away from the world, away from all society. He kept up his skills, killing things with his favorite Battleaxe. The same one he used to chop off the head of Harkon, the one he rarely cleaned because he liked its appearance stained with the blood of so many dead vampires.

Today however, he went to Whiterun. He was headed for Jorvaskr to speak with the one man he loved and hated, he went to the Dragonborn.

Jorel was surprised to see Drevok back in Whiterun. The last time the young white-haired silver eyed Nord was seen by anyone in Jorrvaskr was the day that Jorel became the harbinger. Jorel didn't hate the Nord, but he did have little love for him. Drevok had earned uncountable honor and glory in the War of the Dawn as was now called but Drevok had taken to the beast blood too well. Even Aela was uncomfortable around the Drevok, as he was the first to have had increased abilities beyond what most werewolves were capable of. Drevok could smell a vampire from unnatural distances and once leapt up to the top of fort dawnguard.

After the hours of awkward silence, Jorel heard something that he never thought would come from Drevok's mouth. "I need your help harbinger."

...

"Interesting... You say that this dragon was leading an army... And that it appeared that it was in a different world..." Jorel said thoughtfully.

"Yes." Was Drevok's simple reply.

"And you claim that this dream has been recurring? And you didn't cure yourself of lycanthropy?"

Drevok sighed and gave the younger nord a pointed stare, as if daring the man to repeat himself.

"I believe that the dragon, while apparently not real here, is still a threat to its world, and maybe ours in the future. I cannot go into that world, the dragons here are still to many, the empire is still threatening to reclaim skyrim, vampires are no longer a major threat, but they are still there. No, I cannot go... But... perhaps I could send you there. Although I must warn you Drevok, it would be a one way trip."

After only a short moment, Drevok nodded looking down to the slightly shorter Nord and said "this world has reviled me as a monster, despite my actions to protect them. Maybe this other world will be more open-minded. Send me there, let me reclaim there the love I once held in Tamriel, In this new land, this thedas."

…

Duncan was starting to miss Alistair. It had been three days since he left ostagar to find some new recruits for the wardens,and the only person he found was the woman brooding next to him. He couldn't blame her. The blonde had just watched her whole family die in front of her eyes, the horrors changed her personality. The blue eyes that once danced with joy and humor were now lifeless, hollow, and pale. Her smile that could have charmed her way to the throne, replaced with a bitter frown. All the while Duncan wished that he could help her, but found that any of his attempts at consolation failed, his warden personality too prevalent. Alistair would have Diana laughing in a heartbeat. He thought. Even if his humor was grating sometimes, it would be better than this deathly silence.

Just then a loud noise came up from behind the warden. Duncan cursed himself, for wishing for an end to the silence, because what his prayers were answered by a roaring voice. Turning to the sound as quick as one could, Duncan expected the worst. But much to his surprise, no dragon or bear or a single darkspawn was seen. Only a man with Snow White hair, dressed in fancy armor adorned with wolves, unconscious on the ground in front of him.

. /p


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Axe to the head and an arrow to the knee.

Drevok was surprised when the shout had knocked him unconscious. However, he was even more surprised to see a tan man with a scruff black beard and hair kneeling over him. Drevok unsure of the intent of the man pushed him away and jumped to his feet. Pulling out his favored battleaxe, he growled at the stranger much like a dog might growl to warn off trespassers. In a guttural tone Drevok said "who are you? And what were you doing to me"

Much to Drevok's surprise the man did not change his demeanor. One of calm. He did not smell of fear, but rather of power. This person smelled of death, of destruction, of war. What surprised Drevok more was that this man of power, this man smelling of death, was that the man actually opened his mouth and answered Drevok's questions. "I am Duncan, warden commander of Fereldan. And I was checking to see if you were injured..." Drevok understood the pause. He had not introduced himself, Drevok put away his weapon and gave Duncan a half bow "I am Drevok. Sorry about my rude behavior... I just was unsure of your intentions. My life has lead me to distrust strange people who just happen to be crouched over my sleeping or unconscious form."

Duncan nodded at this. He could recognize a warrior when he saw one, and this man was a good one. He would need to see this Drevok fight, but perhaps he could be grey warden material...

The appearance of this strange man seemed to bring the old Diana back, even if only shortly. One of the questions Duncan had been too polite to ask him just slipped out of her mouth. "Why is your hair white? You look so young?" The question made Drevok laugh. "Ahh yes that... Most people ask me that when they first see me... I think it is usually followed with a remark on me smelling of wet dogs." Drevok frowned as he mentioned the last part. "Anyways, you wanted to know why my hair is white? When I was just 12, my best friend asked me to help him with an experiment. She was trying to magically create the best mead by enchanting a shotglass to be self chilling. I volunteered as the taste-tester" Drevok made a motion to his hair "you could say that there were some side-effects." Before any one could say anything else Duncan went tense. Drevok and Diana noticed this change. They both drew their weapons. Drevok could tell that this Duncan was not one to scare with ease, or one to ready his weapons if there was no need. Thus Drevok readied his Battleaxe, Diana her bow. While they were tense and prepping for battle Drevok sniffed the air. Diana noticed how he seemed to smell the air like her mabari would when looking for danger. Duncan's eyes narrowed. "Darkspawn are nearby... Be on your guard." He said.

Duncan was not usually surprised by darkspawn. However this time, their sheer force caught him off guard. It wasn't many, but the ogre meant trouble. Duncan was about to tell his charge to flee when Drevok made an animalistic growl. "So those are darkspawn... They must die! Foul imitations of life, they reek like..."

Whatever Drevok was going to say was cut off by the roar of the Orge as it charged towards Duncan who dodged the attack at the last moment confusing the large dim-witted brute.

Drevok was losing himself to the beast blood. If he did not take act soon he would go berserk. He couldn't contain himself any longer, yet he wouldn't let the wolf out yet. He simply charged the dazed ogre. Beforlong Drevok leapt high, much to the suprise of Duncan and Diana. Wuuthrad raised high above his head he swung down planting it right in the ogre's skull, killing it instantly.

To both Dunacn and Dianan, the sight was something to behold… that is if they weren't busy killing the remaining hurlocks as Drevok heaved and panted with exertion.

As the fight ended Duncan looked at the warrior and gave the slightest of chuckles. "The last time I saw a Orge killed that fast, it was killed by a poisoned arrow in the knee. I offered Mahariel, the archer who shot it a place in our order shortly beforehand, and I am offering you a place now."

At that Drevok grinned and gave a wild series of nods before excitedly saying "lead the way commander."

**A/N:** I would like to apologize for the long wait for the second chapter. I would try to explain it away, but I am sure that you don't want to hear about my troubles. Your here for the Fic. So, I'm promising i'll update the fic regularly. Once a week, every Sunday. As a bonus, for every 15 reviews this thing gets, I'll post a bonus chapter. Until Next time!

Peace is a lie.


	3. Chapter 3

As they approached the Ruins of Ostagar, Drevok couldn't help but think of the old fortresses he helped the Stormcloaks re-claim from the imperials back in skyrim, shortly before the Dragonborn joined, and he was dishonorably discharged as it was discovered that he was a lycan. To think that his exile back in Tamriel was all the result of one-man joining an army would seem ridiculous to some, but that was the truth of it. The dishonorable discharge led to him being ousted from his position of honor as Harbinger, and that led to him fleeing whiterun, only to Join the Dawnguard and their cause in the War of the Dawn. Looking back, Drevok couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had he simply stuck to Kodlak's reasoning and stayed neutral in the civil war. He sighed and looked at Duncan just as the old warden began to speak.

"Here we are at ostagar. Just north of the Kocari wilds. It is here that we shall make our stand. It is an excellent defensive position. Just as it proved key in defending against the wilders in ancient days, it shall prove key in our fight against the darkspawn. If we fail to drive the darkspawn back, fereldan will fall."

After Duncan finished his description, a blonde man in golden armor waved Duncan, Drevok, and Diana. "Ho there! Duncan!" The man greeted joyously. Duncan seemed joyfully suprised by this new man. Drevok made note of this turn of events, for it seemed that the golden clad man was of import.

"King Callin! I did not expect..."

Drevok frowned. _This man is a king? He acts like a boy dreaming of saving the world like some hero of old. _

Callin interrupted Duncan grinning to the point that his grin seemed to wish his whole face devoured by it. "A royal welcome? I am glad that the mighty Duncan shall be fighting at my side. Ah..." Callin seemed to take notice of Diana, then Drevok. "Dianna! It is good to see you again! Do you know why your father is late? It is very unlike him..."

Drevok noticed a hurt look on Diana's face. It was a look Drevok had seen far too often back in skyrim. Hell! Drevok had made that face four weeks after... No. He wouldn't think about that day. Never again.

Drevok was brought out of his thoughts as Callin made a sudden gasp and a shocked "What?!" Duncan stepped forward with some sorrow. "It is true your majesty. Arl Howe as proved himself traitor. He and his men killed everyone in Castle Cousland. The servants, the Couslands, and myself. Lord and Lady Cousland stayed behind. Bryce had been mortally wounded, and lady Cousland decided to stay by his side and try to hold them off for our escape. If Diana and myself had not escaped, he likely would have told you any story he wished."

Drevok noticed anger come onto the face of this boy king. And he could smell the adrenaline pumping in Callins system. He knew the kings reaction and any pledge would be genuine. "How does Rendon think that he can get away with this?! I swear to you that once we have defeated the darkspawn I shall bring my armies north and introduce Howe to the hang and noose myself!"

Throughout this display, Drevok decided that perhaps this King Callin was more of an optimist and a romantic than a pure child. His display of righteous hatred for this Howe granted him some respect in Drevok's eyes.

It seemed like hours later, that Callin took notice of Drevok again. "Ahh but who is this man. Ho There Sir! Might I know your name..."

Drevok smiled. "My lord, I dare say that I am no older than you, even if my hair states otherwise. I am Drevok."

Callin smiled at the man. "Drevok? I am not familiar with such a name, or your accent for that matter. From where do you hail?"

Drevok continued to smile, even if it was now false. He didn't want to be disrespectful, but had no desire to share his tale with anyone quite yet. "I am afraid that is a very long tale, and few would have heard of my homeland, not even most sailors know where to find it My lord."

"Ahh, we'll then perhaps you would mind regaling me with a few tales sometime anyways. I am certian a man such as yourself must have a few."

Drevok bowed his head slightly, to offer respect. "Perhaps my lord, but you would need to get me very drunk for it is not a happy tale." The sorrow that laced Drevok's words were genuine, and everyone sensed it.

Callin looked disappointed and understanding at the same time. "I fear that I must be off before Loghain sends a search party after me. Duncan, would you please report any news you have for me at my tent, I will be there shortly but I need so see Loghain first, calm np him down and listen to his boring strategies. Not that we need to worry, we have won all of the battles so far."

Duncan bowed his head, his motions genuine, like Drevok's had been intended as, prior to his feelings of uncomfortablility. The only words that left his lips were a simple "as you wish your majesty." The king left but not before saying one last thing, a simple farewell and Drevok couldn't help but feel that the world was going to lose a good man or two in the upcoming battle.

Duncan looked a bit worried and motioned for Drevok and Diana to follow. "What the king said is true, but the darkspawn numbers grow each day, by now they look to outnumber us. Also the king seems to believe that this isn't a blight, and won't listen to my pleas and advice."

Drevok couldn't understand why the king wouldn't listen to Duncan, it was obvious that the king trusted and believed in the wardens more than anything else. However his wonderings were quickly answered by Diana, as she said "Let me guess, he believes that the legends of the Wardens alone make him unstoppable."

Sadly, for Drevok Duncan nodded. "He does indeed. I forgot that how well you two knew each other."

_She knows the king well... And she is from a noble family. How high up the food chain was her family._

Drevok shook this thought off. _She proved herself to be a fighter, not a milk drinker. She has the smell… The smell of sorrow, of rage, the smell indicative of a person who not only desires revenge, but has the skill to get it one day. _

"I assume we aren't the only recruits you have so far." Drevok said almost impatiently.

Duncan looked at the man and smiled. _He reminds me of Kodlak with his mannerisms, air of authority, and fatherly smile._

"You are correct Drevok. There are three others, besides the two of you. Speak with Alistair when you are ready. He is the newest of our order and should be able to help you find the other recruits, and will be aiding you as you prepare for the Joining ritual.

Diana and Drevok frowned at this. "Ritual? What? Will we be drinking darkspawn blood or something?"

Duncan's eyes widened just enough for someone with the beast-blood to notice, and Drevok could smell the fear, anxiety, and worry coming off of Duncan like a normal person might smell cookies baking right next to them. _So I am right then. Drinking the blood of those… things. Well, not like I didn't go this exact scenario to become a Companion anyway._

Duncan glared at Drevok before saying in what was known as his 'warden voice' "I cannot say anything beyond that the Joining is dangerous and that you will learn all in good time. Feel free to explore the camp, I will be at my tent if either of you need me for anything. We'll speak more once you've found Alistair."

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I had unexpected visitors sunday and totally forgot to upload this chapter. To make up for it, I am going to upload another chapter sometime tomorrow. **

**Remember, Peace is a Lie.**


	4. Chapter 4

Diana sighed as she watched Duncan walk off. She didn't hate the man, she tried to, after all he did drag her away from her parent's kicking and screaming, but she couldn't. Her parent's wouldn't want that, they wanted her to live, to kill Howe, and hating Duncan would hinder that. However, she had no clue as to the white haired man who stood next to her. He was a mystery in many ways, his armor for one. She didn't know anyone who had armor designs like that, and she knew no blacksmith in Thedas with the skill to forge armor that was effective yet molded like his was. Then, there was his habit of sniffing the air, like he was picking up a scent. That there was enough reason for her to be wary of him. She had no clue what he really was, but she was sure that he wasn't just some human.

Shaking her head, she walked into the camp, and headed to the nearest guard she could find. "Lady Cousland!" The man cried "It is an honor to meet you milady, I just wish it were under better circumstances, first the Darkspawn, now Howe and… I'm terribly sorry for brining that up…" Diana frowned at the man but said nothing. It became increasingly obvious to her and to Drevok that this man wasn't skilled in addressing people in general, let alone a noblewoman. "Anyway, is there anything I can do for you Lady Cousland?" Diana nodded "I'm looking for Alistair, the newest grey warden." The man seemed to relax, "Ah yes, I heard he was sent north with a message to the mages, he should still be there poor sod." Drevok suddenly spoke up "what makes you say that?". The man shifted nervously "Erm… well… I kinda overheard the grey wardens mentioning he used to be a Templar, ya know one of them chantry knights trained specifically to hunt and kill mages." Diana nodded, and Drevok grinned. "That must be awkward for him. Come-on Diana what say you to rescuing a knight in distress?" Diana laughed and nodded "very well then, carry on solider."

Drevok and Diana approached two men, one Dressed in what looked like poor quality scale armor, and the other, obviously the mage, in… what else? Mage robes. "Why is it always Mages that dress like they are trying out for some theatre position?" He muttered before turning his attention to the conversation the Mage was having, with the blonde man, who was no-doubt Alistair.

"Tell the revered mother that what she wants is of NO concern to me. I am here to aid the grey wardens. By the KING"S ORDERS!" the mage shouted angrily. Drevok was impressed and somewhat concerned by the amused face Alistair wore. "And here we were getting along like blood-brothers. I was even going to name one of my kids after you, the grumpy one."

The mage was red faced and obviously furious, however he simply turned around and ran.

**A/N: Sigh, I'm going to stop making all these promises that I just can't keep. I am deeply sorry for not updating regularly like I said I would, I have no real explanation beyond little real motivation to work on this much. All, I can promise is that this story will not be outright abandoned. It might update very infrequently, but it will be completed... someday. Regardless, I do have plans for two other fics, one of which is going to have it's prologue chapter uploaded today. I hope that one will be updated regularly, but I will not make any promises, after all these ones haven't really been kept. Regardless, thank you for taking your time to read my fic, every review is another reason for me to work on this more. **

**Remember: _Peace is a Lie._**


	5. Chapter 5

Diana looked at Alistair in wonder. Being the daughter of the Tyrn of Highever, she had spent many a summer night talking, dancing, and getting into plenty of mischief with King Calin. As such, she could identify someone from the bloodline of old king Maric like she was simply examining the back of her, scar covered hand. She couldn't help but shake the feeling that Alistair had to be related to Calin, but that was impossible!

Old king Maric was as faithful as Barky, her Mabari hound, and Calin was an only child. To even think that this Alistair might be related to the king was absurd! Yet, that didn't shake her feeling that he was, despite her logical side, from suspecting he might be. She shook her head and looked at the man again. Quickly she turned her head to look at Drevok, to see if he might have any indication on his face as to whether he suspected that Alistair might be related to Calin. She thought for the briefest of seconds that he looked at Alistair like barky when he was sizing up another dog or a person to assess whether or not the being was a friend or a foe. Diana chuckeld to herself softly. She was pretty sure that she was mad, first comparing Alistair to Calin and Maric, now suspecting that Drevok was part Mabari?

The death of her family must be driving her crazy, and in more than the bloodlust and vengeance way that people suspected and expected of her. Not that she had any plans on NOT doing those things, in fact her rage and bloodlust were still there, simmering in the back of her consciousness even as she was flippantly examining the two men surrounding her.

Looking back at Alistair, she couldn't help but wonder if such a funny and sarcastic man could possibly be single? No way, she shook her head, not a chance this side of the fade, not a chance. She had to shake herself when she noticed Alistair approach Drevok and herself.

"One good thing about the blight is how it brings people together." Alistair said in that same, semi-cheerful tone he had a moment ago.

How in the makers name he could say that? Good Thing? If it weren't for this damnable blight, maybe Howe wouldn't have attempted to attack the castle! If it weren't for the BLIGHT her entire army would still have been within a hop, skip and a jump from castle Highever.

His men wouldn't have stood a chance against the might of the army her father had assembled.

Before she could say a thing though, Drevok responded to Alistair's quip. "I know exactly what you mean!" Drevok said with sarcastic enthusiasm. Diana couldn't help but sigh and wonder, what in the world she got herself into. A man with a strange accent who acts like Barky, a sarcastic clown who looks just like Calin in many ways… huh maybe he could make a fortune at the brothel… what was it's name again… for a place that Diana once frequented whenever she could sneak away from her papa during trips to Denerim, it was odd that she could never remember the place. Regardless, Diana was for the first time since she met Drevok, unable to come up with anything to ask, or anything to say… except for the things that she couldn't say… not in public, at least.

"Maybe we should get on with whatever thid joining thing is." Diana said, not wanting those two to talk much more than they already had. She was concerned that if she let them talk more, she would end up putting her sword thru their thick skulls.


End file.
